memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Filming locations
Throughout the history of Star Trek, the various television and movie productions have filmed at locations, predominantly in Southern California, to provide a broader scope and grandeur than can be achieved easily on a closed set. Even with the advent of CGI, location shoots have continued. This article is an attempt to list as many of the locations used by the Star Trek productions as is possible. The Original Series Most often remembered from "Arena", the unique slanting points of the Vasquez Rocks in Southern California's Antelope Valley also appeared in "Shore Leave", "The Alternative Factor" and "Friday's Child". Additional sequences from "Shore Leave", including the sequences where the crewmembers race back and forth across a field several times, where shot at Africa USA, a wildlife preserver that featured exotic animals from around the word, which existed at that time in the Antelope Valley in Southern California. The Deneva colony in "Operation: Annihilate!" was filmed at the then futuristic headquarters of TRW, a defense contractor, in the city of Redondo Beach, California. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Operation:_Annihilate%21_%28TOS_episode%29 Many additional 'outside' shots in the original were actually filmed on the Desilu studio lot, which later became part of the Paramount studio lot. Real office buildings and other structures would be used for scenes in the series. In particular, "Patterns of Force" and "Assignment: Earth" made extensive use of these structures. For "Patterns of Force", the Directors' Building and the Producers' Building were both used as the Ekosian headquarters. In "Assignment: Earth," when Kirk and Spock beam in to the rocket base to try to stop Gary Seven, the shots of the NASA building were taken just behind the Marlene Dietrich Building, which as of 2006 housed Paramount's Media Relations departmenty. In addition, a false front was added on to the northwest corner of the Dietrick building so it could be used as the opening to the Gary Seven's New York office. http://www.startrek.com/startrek/view/features/bst/article/16995.html The outdoor sequences in "The Paradise Syndrome" were filmed at the Los Angeles reservoir. It was the only location shoot that was conducted during Star Trek's third season. ''Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home'' Star Trek IV was filmed in large measure in the San Francisco Bay area in California. For example, the scene where Kirk just about gets hit by a car was filmed at the corner of Kearney and Columbus in downtown San Francisco. http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0092007/locations ''Star Trek V: The Final Frontier'' The opening of Star Trek V was filmed at Yosemite National Park in California. ''Star Trek: Insurrection'' The lake sequences in Insurrection were filmed at Convict Lake which is located in the Sierra Nevada mountain range in California. ''Star Trek: The Next Generation'' In the episode "Justice", the Tillman Water Reclamation plant was used as the main outdoor filming location. It's address is 6100 Woodley Avenue, Van Nuys, Los Angeles, California, USA. For "Who Watches the Watchers?" the new Enterprise cast and crew returned to the Vasquez Rocks as a location. ''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine'' The sequence where Benjamin Sisko and his son Jake sit on a covered bridge within the holodeck was actually filmed at the Golden Oak Ranch, which is operated by the Walt Disney Company. The ranch is located at 19802 Placerita Canyon Road, Newhall, California. ''Star Trek: Voyager'' Part of the episode "Future's End, Part I" was filmed at the Santa Monica Pier in Santa Monica, California. ''Star Trek: Enterprise'' Part of "Storm Front, Part I" was filmed at Griffith's Park, in Los Angeles, California. Related topics